white and brown
by roxy1148
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in new moon she turns into a wolf and imprints on Jake who is the Alpha of the wolf pack. This is a story about what happens when eveything is not what it seems. originaly what is happing to me
1. new life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters that is SM **

**AN: This is my first fanfic so if you could read and review it would be greatly appreciated **–Roxy1148

_Bella's pov _

I can't believe that _he_ left me. This is all my fault. I keep reviewing the past weeks in my head to see if I could find something that would help me realize what I had done to make _him _leave. Then I realized that it wasn't my fault that Edward left me. It was his fault, he left me. Edward should know that no one messes with Isabella Marie swan. I was getting angrier by the minute. I finally told myself that I would not forgive him. My vision was going red with the thought of what I wish I could do to Edward. My hands were shaking, itching to give him a piece of my mind. He was now farther down my list then my own mother who I despised since she had left in the middle of the night when I was just a few months old. With that thought, I felt a big bulge of built up anger from everyone who had ever hurt me, all my so called friends and family that made me hurt. When I went to go look down at my feet I started realizing that my size seven feet with black painted toe nails had been replaced with pure white paws. I looked back up with a confused blank look and looked back thinking since when do I have paws! I thought to myself I must be seeing things. Just as I was about to close my eyes I heard a voice say in my head_ "who is this?"_

"_**Great now I'm hearing things."**_ I yelled to the voice.

"_No I'm not just a voice, you have turned into your wolf form, it would be easier to help if I knew your name."_ The voice said back to me.

"_**Bella… who are you?"**_ I said with attitude

"_So you're the girl Jakes been talking none stop about, and by the way my name is Jared. Stay were you are I am going to find you and bring you to the cliffs in la push so you can meet the rest of the pack and get any of your other questions answered."_Jared said so surely

"_**ok, wait what was that? I think I heard something. What do I do now? Wait, what did you say about Jake" **_Just thinking about Jake brought a smile to my face even bigger than Edward could bring.

"_I __**said**__ that Jake basically thinks about you 24/7 and it is turning into an incisive inner monologue. Also_ _Relax you're the biggest thing out there nothing is going to hurt you." He stated _

"_**Oh it is clear I'm going to need to talk to Jake then just not retuning my phone calls. Is this why he hasn't called me back in 2 weeks? **_

Before Jared could respond I saw a rosette brown wolf steeped out of the trees near me. As soon as I looked at the wolfs eyes I know that whoever that wolf was was someone that I couldn't go another day without knowing.

**AN: cliffy will update at least once a week if I get lots of reviews my update more often **


	2. realizing love

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight no matter how much I wish I did**

**AN: Had no home work so I decided to work on the story **

I couldn't keep my eyes off the rosette wolf. All I could think about was who was this wolf was it another pack member or a wild wolf.

"_**Bella. Bella. BELLA! Did you even hear what I said to you?" yelled Jared**_. All I could think about was this new wolf and I was hoping that it was a pack mate.

"_Ummmm? No but if you said it again I would." _I said quietly. As I said this I heard a laugh that was not mine or Jared's. I looked at the rosette wolf and asked him _"who are you?" _

"**You can be so clueless sometimes Bells."** Jakes voice sounded like horses hoofs beating on the ground. So strong yet so graceful at the same time.

"_**Great. Another imprint. I thought that it was supposed to be rare." **_Jared stated annoyingly

"_What's imprinting?"_ I said. Felling dumb for having to ask.

_**It's your job to explain it to her Jake you're the alpha and her imprinter so have fun."**_ Jared said quickly before Jake had a chance to growl at him he was gone.

"_**Remind me to give him extra an extra patrol for doing that and for him not bringing you right to me when you phased." **_He growled _**"I'm going to help you phase back so we can talk without anyone else hearing us. What you have to do is think about human things like your family or what you look like when you are human."**_ Jake was acting as if he had repeated it a thousand times and knew the saying like the back of his hand. So I just did as I was told to. I thought about the time I spent with Jake in his makeshift garage drinking soda and talking about anything and everything. When I opened my eyes again I was back two legs again and Jake was holding out a t-shirt for me to put on since the clothes I was wearing were now in shreds at my feet.

"Thank you" I said as I took the shirt and put it on. We started walking to the cliff. When we got to the cliff he took my hand. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"You know I would never hurt you like he did right." He was treading very carefully because I didn't want me to break down and hurt him since I was already dealing with so much.

"Ya, Jake your my best friend I don't know what I would do without you. Know would you please tell me what is going on, what is imprinting and what does it have to do with us?" I was starting to get worried. He was holding back I could tell but why would he be holding back I wouldn't know until he told me.

"Which do you want me to answer first?" I could tell he would want me to tell him that I wanted to know what was going on but what I thought was more important was the imprinting one it seemed that it would influence my life more.

"Tell me what imprinting is and what it has to do with us?" I watched him debate on how to phrase his words just right and he was being very careful as if he was worried that I would run away. "I'm not going to run I will stay with you." As I was saying this I realized that even when I was with Edward I was still in love with Jacob no matter how much I was denying it I would all ways be in love with Jake no matter what. "I love you Jake. You can't say or do anything that would make me leave you." When I finished saying that he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I felt his tongue brush my lower lip and I granted him entrance. My fingers wound into his short soft black hair. I pulled away smiling at him and said "Is this imprinting thing going to be a problem for us to be together?" He looked at me and laughed.

"Bells the only thing that it is doing is confirming that we are meant to be. Imprinting is when you see her/him and nothing else maters they are the ones holding you to the ground not gravity." When he described the felling I knew it was the one I felt when I looked at him in wolf for earlier that day and was reminded of when I looked at his eyes.

**AN: please read and review I would greatly appreciate it**-roxy1148 __


	3. AN please read important

AN: Working on next chapter have a bit of writers block please message me with ideas on were to go with the story. If I takes me a while to get the next chapter up please know that it is due to me having finals and writers block

-roxy1148


	4. coming to terms

**Disclamer:I do not own twilight **

**AN: I am going to make Jake the same age as Bella so it will make more sense **

Jake and I started are way to the cliffs hand in hand. All I could think about was how I was going to explain this to Charlie and how right it felt to be in jakes arms. As we reached the cliffs I could see that the sun was setting and that meant I would have to go home soon. At the thought of having to leave Jake my heart broke. "Bella you know you can't tell Charlie about being a wolf right?" Jake had stated it almost like a question. But I knew that if I did there would be more questions from Charlie then I could answer.

"Ya, I was just wondering how I am going to explain to him about us and that you aren't going to leave me like Edward did." I said just as we got to the cliffs. "you what I think Charlie can fend for himself for a night. Do you mind if I stay at your house I don't really want to leave you just yet. I can't even bear the thought of even leaving just to sleep for a few hours." All of what I was saying was true. I felt that if I left the safety of his arms he would disappear. "does it get easier to go some time without seeing each other?" I asked

"Bells of course you can stay at my place. What's mine is yours or soon will be and do you ever see Sam without Emily or Paul without Rachel?" He said so confidently and so surely that if I had not been stuck on the words what's mine is yours or soon will be I would have said that I had never seen them without their wife or girlfriend at their side.

But all I could say was "Jake what do you mean by soon will be?" I knew that I would love to spend the rest of my life with Jake but I also knew that I had to finish high school and that if I got married right out of high school people would think I was knocked up and that Jake was just marring me because he had to. I also knew that the sooner I finished high school I faster I could start my life with Jake.

"Well I was hoping that later on in life, not right now or even in the next ten years, is that you promise me that you will give me the honor of being your husband. I don't care when all I want is that you will stay with me until the end of forever and I am not proposing but all I want is that when I do you will say yes." All of jakes love was poured into those sentences I was so surprised that I could even say anything all I could do was lean over to him and give him a kiss. I tried to put all of my emotions into the kiss just to show him that yes I chose him and that I would always chose him.

**AN: I would like to know if you guys think they should get married right out of high school and how much longer until they get out of school I was thinking about 2-3 months because I have gotten inspiration and have a lot of ideas on how the story will go and I don't want to spend too much time on them still in school also thank you psychovampirefreak and youhavegot2bekiddingme for reviewing it makes me think that I am not a bad writer after all let's see if we can get 5 reviews. When we get up to 5 I will post the next chapter **

-Roxy1148


	5. discovery

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns twilight so all the characters belong to her I am just borrowing them.**

I looked up at Jake hopping that all of my emotions were put in to that kiss. When I looked up in to his dark chocolate eyes I couldn't help but smile. His eyes drew me in and held me there for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a few seconds. "Jake I don't know what to say. All I know is that I will never leave you willingly, and yes someday I will marry you so that everyone will know I belong to you and you only."

"its getting dark lets go so that I can explain more to you and still see you." He said. Until he said this I hadn't realized that the sun had set. I just nodded my head in agreement.

As we walked up to Jakes house eight tall men and one woman came running out of his house. "Bella, you're here is it true. Did Jake imprint on you?" One of the men asked. My only response was to rise are intertwined hands with an all telling smile on my face. A couple of the guys dug in to their pockets and gave money to the man that had asked me the question.

"Paul did you really have to bet on who my imprint would be?" Jake said in an amused tone. So this was the rest of the pack. "Bells this Sam, Paul, Jared, Quill, Embry, Seth, Leah, Colin, and Brady." As he said their names he pointed to them so I knew who was who. "Ok now why is no one out patrolling right now?" he demanded. I could feel the power coming from Jake as he said those words. I knew that he was meant to be alpha no matter how old he was.

When Jake had finally finished properly dealing with Paul and sending him and Quill out to patrol for the night we headed inside to eat and go to bed. I looked in the fridge and pulled stuff out to make grilled chicken and vegetables. While that was cooking I called Charlie and told him that I was staying at Jake's house. When the food was done I put it on the table and went to go get Jake, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned in to him and started to kiss him when I heard his stomach growl loudly. I laughed and said "foods waiting on the table."

"Jake I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch it is way too small for you to sleep on. I will sleep on it you will take your bed. End of discussion." I was annoyed with Jake he was insisting that I take his bed and that he would take the couch in the living room. He was saying that since I was a guest and that I was a girl I should be the one to take the bed but I was not having it he would be taking the bed wither he liked it or not.

A"Bells let's just go to bed." He finally gave in and get in to his bed. Just as I started to walk out of his room he said "where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed." I turned around and looked at him. He was holding the blankets open and he was over on the far side of the bed.

"Bells this is a bed and I said lets go to bed not sleep so come get in bed." I knew I was not going to win this argument so I went and laid next to him in the bed and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up with Jake snoring softly beside me and I tried to get out of bed to go make some breakfast for us before Jake got up, but Jake's arms just tightened around me. "Jake you have to let me up if you want breakfast." I said with a smile on my face

"I don't want to let you go just yet." he was awake now and he was looking down at me with his big brown eyes.

"then how about you help me make breakfast and then we can get back into bed." He had finally let me up and I went into the kitchen and started to make eggs, toast, and bacon. I heard the shower turn on so I knew that Jake was going to want to do something to day. I also wanted to know how I was a wolf since I didn't have any Quileute Indian in me. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and looked up just in time to see Jake walk into the kitchen only wearing a pair of kakis and I didn't know it was possible to have that defined of a six pack. All I could do was stare at his abs. I heard him laugh and I looked up.

"Do you like what you see Bells?"

"Hum I think I do." I waked over to him and kissed him while handing him a plate with his food on it. Turned away and went to get my food and sit down. "Jake, how am I a wolf if I am not Quileute."

"I was going to ask you if we could do some research on you family tree and I have a suspicion that on your father's side you do have some Quileute in you but back many generations." What Jake was saying made sense because my dad didn't really know much about his parents because they died in a car accident when he was a baby and was raised by his aunt. So if I was part Quileute it would be from his side of the family.

**AN: poll on my profile please check it out and as all ways please review **


	6. lost and found

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight as much and I wish I did. **

Jake and I got into his rabbit and headed to the archives on the reservation in search of any one of my ancestors from my dad's side. When we got there we headed for the records in the year my dad was born.

"Bells let's look in the birth records for the year your dad was born." He pulled several large leather bond books. I took one and started to look under s for swan.

Sanuye, Adam 4 January 1975 Martha and Jonathon

Scott, Emily 27 January 1975 Rebecca and Robert

Smith, Johanna 13 February 1975 Anna Beth and Billy

Stewart, Madelyn 26 February 1975 Kristen and Anthony

Swain, Taylor 4 march 1975 Rachel and Gabriel

Swan, Charlie 30 march 1975 Marie and Henry

Swift, Abigail 5 April 1975 Jamie and Tony

"Jake I found him it says he was born on March 30, 1975" I said in shock. Oh no if my dad was part Quileute that means I could be related to Jake oh good please let me not be related to him.

"Really? Bells let me see." I slid the book over so he could see the list. I was still in shock that my dad was half Quileute and how he could have gone his whole life without knowing was beyond me. "Ok so know we know that your dad is Quileute. So that means you must have some really strong wolf genes if you phased. I think you might be from a line of wolfs that we had long thought was extinct. You are from the only line of all female wolfs. We thought it had ended because your grandma Marie died and only had your father and we don't have any records of the males in that line phasing."

"Ok so basically I am the last of a long line of only female wolfs and my grandma was a wolf before she died." I was going to have to take some time to process this information. I could hardly wrap my head around it was so extraordinary and it also helped me understand why I always felt different. So know I have to explain to my dad that we belonged on the reservation and that his mother was a werewolf and that I had inherited the gene and was now a wolf. I hope he takes it well I couldn't bear to lose him. He was the only family I had left. "I think I'm ready to go. Let's go talk to my dad and tell him what we found. Jake, how am I going to tell him about what I am?"

"Bells I will support you with whatever decision you make. Do you want me to show him me in my wolf form so that maybe he can have some time to get used to the idea of us being wolfs and what do you want to tell him about us?" I was so surprised that Jake was taking this in strides. He was making me fall more in love with him because he was so understanding of this inter situation. I leaned in and kissed him not caring who saw I just wanted to show him that I loved him.

"what did I do to deserve you Jake? You're too good for me. Let's go now before I have second thoughts on telling him and decide to just go back to your place and have my way with you." He looked at me and laughed. He stood up put the books away and said "let's get this over with and hope he doesn't pull out his gun on me when I phase thinking I'm a wild wolf."

"if he does im going to take that gun away from him and not give it back. I don't care if he is chief of police I will not let him shot you. You mean to much to me I will not lose you because of his inability to cope with new things." I said with confidence my father was never going to hurt Jake if i could help it.

AN:please review all you have to do is click on thouse words right there. you know you want to.

V

V

V

V


	7. telling charlie

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight even though I wish I did**

Jake and I were once again in his car. We were headed to my house to talk to my dad. To say I was nervous and worried would be an understatement. "Jake are you nervous about telling my dad that we are wolfs and that we are together and will be until the day we die?" I asked. What would happen if Jake was shot by my dad? We heal fast so if the bullet didn't go straight through or hit his heart it could have deadly consequences. God, hope that my dad didn't shot when we told him that I would have to move onto the reservation to protect the people who lived on the rez and that I would be moving in with Jake.

"Bells everything will be fine. I'm sure that your dad will take the news just fine. He will understand that it is for the good of the people for you to move to the rez." He sounded so sure that everything would turn out all right in the end that I started to believe it to. We pulled into my driveway and I saw my Charlie's curser and my old red truck sitting in the driveway. As we walked up to the door to go inside I was silently prying that he wouldn't overreact.

"Hey, dad what do you want dinner and can Jake stay?" I could hear the TV going with the sounds of the football game coming from the living room.

"Hey your home and there is no need you to cook tonight because I already ordered pizza and of course Jake can stay I don't see why not." He looked up at me and his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Dad what are you looking at?" I looked around and just saw Jake standing behind me smiling.

Jake whispered "Have you looked at yourself since you first phased?" I shook my head no "you really should go look at yourself and go change at of Rachel's old clothes.

"Ok I am just going to go up to my room and go work on HW so just come get me when the pizza is here." I ran upstairs and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was longer shinier and had more of a reddish color in it my body was fuller. My eyes also had an amber tint in them. When I took in all of my changed appearance and it looked as if it was perfected. I turned to go out of the bathroom and go into my room but I saw Jake there and asked "How come you didn't tell me I changed this much no wonder Charlie looked at me weird."

"Because I know that you would have freaked out and not want to see your dad this soon." Jake was so selfless all he wanted was for me to be happy and not have to deal with too much at once. I smiled and pull him into a kiss. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. Our tongues danced at we forgot about Charlie downstairs until we heard him yell "Bella, Jacob pizzas here!" With the thought of food we pulled apart.

Breathing heavy from the kiss I said "we can finish this later." And I walked out of the room with Jake standing there in disbelief with his mouth wide open. "Jake if you want any food you are going to have to come down stairs." Jake shook his head to bring himself out of the daze and followed me down stairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed plates out of the cabinet. I handed one to Jake and we helped ourselves to the pizza siting on the counter.

When we were done eating dinner I said "Dad we need to talk to you." I watched his face to see how he was reacting but he had put on his poker face so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"About what Bella?" he asked. I could see in his eyes he was truly curious but his face showed no emotion at all.

"What do you know about your mother?" I was just going to be straight forward with him that was the best way to deal with him when it came to important information.

"I don't know much I just know that see was from the reservation. I'm sorry I don't know much but I do know the legions. Billy was nice enough to tell me them." It was a relief that he knew the legions that took some of the worry off of my shoulders.

Jake spoke up knowing that I was going to have trouble telling him about what we were. "Do you remember the one about the sprit warriors?"

"Ya, that was always one of my favorites." I hope he takes this well.

"Dad they are true all of them." I braced for him to start over reacting. When he didn't I look at him. He stared at us like we had grown two heads.

"I don't believe you what proof do you have if you tell me to just believe that you and Jake turn into wolfs. I am going to have you committed." He said like he meant business. I got up off the love set and ushered Jake outside. I grabbed Charlie's hand a pulled him outside with us.

"Dad, Jake is going to phase so don't overreact when you see a wolf come near us it is just Jake he won't hurt us." When I finished talking I saw Jake standing there in his huge wolf form. I didn't realize how big we were. Jake was a big a horse and I could tell he was not even standing up to his full height. Charlie just stood there staring. Then Charlie did something that surprised me. He reached up at started to pet Jake. I wave of relief washed through me and I knew that I wouldn't have any problems with him adjusting to this. Now to tell him about imprinting.

**Like always review, review, review and review** – roxy1148


	8. AN 2

Hey I know you guys will think this is a new chapter but it is a notice. Two things 1) I have been busy with finals, homework, family, and school ending soon I will be out for the summer. Once school is out I will post quicker than I have been. 2) I would like you guys to review so I can take in some fresh and new ideas it would be nice to have someone else's view on the story.

Your favorite author roxy1148


	9. underestamating

**Once again I do not own twilight.**

"Dad there is still more to tell you but let's go inside. I know you must be getting cold." Charlie could say he wasn't cold but I knew better. He was shivering. I looked back at Jake who was coming out of the trees and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"See Bells I told you that everything would be ok." Jake sounded so confident and sure that everything would turn out ok.

"Don't hold your breath Jake we haven't told him about imprinting yet." I was sure Charlie would freak out when I told him that Jake and I were together. We walked in and sat back down on the love seat. Once we were all seated I looked at Charlie.

He said "what else could there be Bella. I promise that whatever it is I will let you explain before I jump to any conclusions."

"Well there is something else that comes with being a wolf and it is imprinting. It is when a wolf finds there soul mate. Nothing maters they are your life they are the sun, it feels like they are the thing that holds you to the ground not gravity." I held my breath waiting for him to say something.

"Bella you are talking about it like you know what it feels like. Have you imprinted on some one?" Charlie asked the one question that I was dreading all night. Of course I wanted everyone to know that I was with Jake and that he was taken but I was worried about how Charlie would react. I just nodded and I watched his face. He just had a blank look on his face. "Is it Jake?" I nodded again. I stared in disbelief as he smiled and said "well welcome to the family official Jacob. Just make sure to take good care of my little girl."

"I will Charlie. She means everything to me. I don't know what I would do without her she is the best thing to happen to me." With that he gave me a kiss on the forehead I looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh dad would it be ok for me to transfer to la push high school so that I would be close to the pack and Jake?" I looked at Charlie and hoped that he would say yes.

"Ok you can go to school in la push but only if you let Jake take you to and from school. I want you to be safe and if you are in la push you will be far away from where I would be able to help you if you need it. But I do know that you need to be near the pack and if you need to stay at jakes some times while I try to find a house that is closer to the reservation that is fine as long as I know where you are." My eyes were open wide in astonishment my dad was being so supportive about this. He was even willing to move closer to the reservation so I could be closer to the pack, Jake, and school. I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much dad you don't know how much I means to me that I will be able to be close to my pack and Jake." I went back to the love seat to sit with Jake.

When I sat down he whispered only low enough for us to hear "I told you so I knew he would be fine with imprinting and us being together."

"I will call the school tomorrow and have your files transferred to la push." I looked at Charlie and thanked him once again for everything. I went up to my room and packed a bag since I would be staying at Jakes for the weekend. So I could learn how things were run in the pack and what my role as alpha female would be.

"Bye dad I will be home Sunday. If you need me you have my number right?" I said as I walked into the living room one last time to say good bye.

"Yes, Bella. Know now go Jake is waiting for you." I thanked him one last time and ran out of the house. I saw Jake siting in the car. I got in to the car and leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you for coming with me Jake. Let's go I'm ready to go home so we can talk and have a pack meeting so they all know what is going to be happening it is either that or have them snooping in on us." I wanted to get back to the rez as quickly as possible because it felt like I need to be on it or else something bad would happen. Jake started the car a drove back to la push. I was wondering what are life's would be like from now on.

**AN: I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time but please bear with me because I have finals this week but I get out of school soon and will be able to post more often. I have two more things to say one is please vote on the poll for when Jake and Bella should get married and two is I would like your guys input because I need your input I have only gotten 7 reviews I am feeling un loved. I have decided that I will not post another chapter until I get 15 reviews. I will write the chapter but will not post it until I hit 15 reviews. I know it is harsh but that is only an average of one review per chapter. I don't care if it is saying I hate this story you suck at writing. I just want to know that you guys are actually reading the story. **

**-roxy1148 **


	10. asking

**One thing before I get to the story one this chapter is dedicated to B3achbum99 because they are the one that convinced me to write this chapter instead of waiting for everyone else to review. So this chapter goes to you.**

_Time jump to 2 months later_

**Bella's pov**

These past two months have been great Charlie has been dealing better to moving and me transferring schools better than I thought he would. Jake has been the best boyfriend that any girl could ask for. He even made sure that are patrols lined up so that we could spend are afternoons and weekend with each other. Where ever Jake went I went. After we get home from Charlie's when told him about wolfs and imprinting Jake told me that since I was his imprint it meant that I was the alpha female. It took me a while to understand that I had just as much authority as Jake when it came to the pack but eventually I came to terms with it. At this moment Jake and I were sitting on my couch watching a movie just having a quite night. I got up off the couch to turn off the movie since it had just ended. "Jake are you staying for dinner?" I asked since I needed to get started on dinner so I could have it done and on the table by the time Charlie got home.

"Ya, as long as you are cooking I will definitely stay." He stood up and gave me a kiss, grabbed my hand pulled me into the kitchen. I pulled out the things needed to make chicken and buttered red potatoes. I put Jake in charge of cutting up the potatoes and putting them in a pot of water to boil. I breaded and seasoned the chicken breasts and put them in a pan to cook.

Just as I was finishing putting the food on the table when I heard the front door open. "Hey dad go get cleaned up for dinner foods on the table." I walked out in to the hallway to see my dad hanging up his gun belt and taking off his boots.

"Ok Bella is Jake staying tonight or are you staying at his place?" Charlie was always trying to give me and Jake some space because he knew that if we spent too much time apart we would become agitated and want nothing to do with anyone until we saw each other again.

"He is staying here tonight dad." He should know by now if Jake was over here then he was staying with me.

"Ok Bella just make sure to leave your door open." Charlie could be so oblivious some times. He knew that we weren't ready and that all we did was sleep when we were in bed because we were too tired to do anything more than that.

"Ok Dad now let's eat even you can hear Jakes stomach." I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They soon followed me, they sat down and we dug into the chicken and potatoes.

"So Bella what did you guys do today while I was at work?" Charlie was so used to us saying that we caught a vampire on patrol during the day we didn't even need to keep him out of the loop like we thought we would.

"Well since we both had the day off of patrol we went for a run to stretch are legs this morning then we spent some time with my dad…" as Jake went on about what we did that day I just watched him and saw how comfortable he was talking to Charlie. I also saw how my life could be some day with Jake when we came to visit with my dad after we started are life together. I was brought back into reality when I noticed Charlie start to talk to me.

"Well Bella I have to go into Seattle tomorrow because they need an extra hand they have been swamped with missing person reports and they need more people to patrol the streets so I volunteered to go and help out this weekend. Will you be out staying here by yourself for the weekend?" Even though Charlie knew I would be fine he still forgot that I wasn't normal anymore unless you count turning into a wolf normal.

"Yes, dad you don't need to worry about me anymore I can protect myself remember I turn into a wolf and not only that I am the alpha female of the pack." By the time I had said this I was done eating and got up to place my plate and cup in the sink. "Are you guys done so I can start washing the dishes?"

"Ya bells but you don't need to I will do them."

"No I can do them Jake you are the guest so you shouldn't be doing the dishes."

"I'm not really a guest any more Bells I practically live here. I have a drawer of cloths in your room so don't give me any of that. Now let me have a towel so I can dry the dishes." Everything that Jake said was true so It was no use to fight any more on the subject so I handed him the towel that I was holding and walked back to the sink to do the dishes with Jake following me.

When we were done we walked into the living room to join Charlie and watch the football game. We watched the game for about an hour until my wolf started to get restless and I knew I needed to go for another run before I went to bed and it was dark enough for me to run anywhere I would want. I looked up at Jake since I was laying in his lap. "Jake lets go for a run. I need to stretch my legs."

"ok let's go I can check on my dad too but before we go I want to talk to you dad before we leave you can go up to your room and get some different clothes for me and you since you probably don't want to get those clothes dirty." I looked down at the clothes that we were wearing and I knew I didn't want to get my shirt dirty because it was new and Jake was wearing my favorite shirt. So I shook my head and got up off his lap and went to change into some shorts and a sports bra that would be easier to tie to my leg.

**Jake's pov**

When Bella went up to her room to change and bring me some different shorts so that we could go on a run. I had been meaning to ask her father an important question. I knew that Bells wouldn't take a long time changing so I had to make this quick.

"Charlie you know that I love you daughter and I wouldn't do anything to hurt or disappoint your daughter right?" The whole time I was talking Charlie was watching me and I was watching his reaction to my words.

"Yes i do know that and what are you trying to say Jake?" I ran hand through my hair nervously. Ok here goes nothing.

"What I am trying to ask you Charlie is I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." I looked at Charlie and I saw a smile on his face which I hoped was good.

"You know I like you more then I like you more than her last boyfriend and I just don't want my baby to get hurt but yes I will allow you to marry her as long as you wait until you guys are both out of high school. I know you guys can't go very far since you have to be close to the reservation to protect the people that live on it and since you are going to be chief one day. All I want is the best for her and I think you can give that to her."

**I know I am evil but I want to know your guys reaction so please tell me what you think and this does not mean that he is going to propose to Bella on the run you will just have to wait and see the more you review the more motivated I am to write and the faster the chapters are uploaded so please review.**

**-roxy1148**


	11. letter to readers

Dear readers,

I know that you will think that this is another chapter but I am writing this because I want to tell you guys that I am thinking about pulling this story because I don't know if you guys are actually reading it because I haven't had any reviews from you guys in over 2 weeks except b3achbum99 and I really don't know what to do. I would like some sort of feedback even if I says this story sucks you can't write. I don't know where you guys want the story to go or what I need to change. And if you guys aren't reviewing because you don't want others to see what you write then send me a private message. I am felling unloved so if you want the story to continue then please please review or send me a private message.

-Roxy1148


	12. jobs,caps, and rings

**ok I will continue the story but one condition only if you guys review and tell me what you like and what you dislike ideas on what I can put in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Jakes pov**

A few minutes after I asked Charlie for Bella's hand she came down stairs dressed in a black sports bra and blue basketball shorts. She also had a pair of my shorts in her hand. She walked over to me and she handed me the shorts. "Now you need to go change I don't want the clothes you are wearing to get dirty so go change." I sighed but did as I was asked and soon we were walking into the forest and phasing to go on our run.

"**Want to race?"** I asked I was in the mood for running as fast as my legs could take me.

"_**Sure but are you ready to lose to a girl?"**_ I chuckled and took off running. I looked beside me and saw that Bella was right beside me and looked like she wasn't even trying. I soon fell behind but I wasn't going to give her the race so easily so I pushed myself as fast as I could go. I got to her shoulder and we stopped because we were now at the cliffs. I looked at Bella and she had the biggest smile on her face that her wolf form would allow.

"**Come on Bells let's get to my house before it gets too late."** I took off at a slow jog to my house and I could her Bella following me I stopped and phased back when I heard Bella finish getting redressed I turned around to pull her in my arms. "Let's go inside my dad is expecting us." I took her hand and pulled her out of the forest and into my house. "Hey dad we're here."

"In Here" We could hear the sounds of the game coming from the little TV that the blacks in the living room as we walked in.

"Hi dad. How are you doing?" I could see the he was skinnier and looked paler then he was yesterday. I was starting to worry that his cancer was back even though he had been in remission for over 15 years.

"I'm doing good son just feeling a bit off but it's not a big deal." I can't believe he was putting it off as nothing when it could mean his cancer was coming back he should know better and even when his doctor said that his cancer could come back. "How is school going you guys graduate in a few weeks? What are you guys going to do after you graduate?"

"Well I think I will do some collage classes online for business management so I can open my own book store here in forks or on the rez. Since the only book store anywhere near here is in Port Angeles and it seems like it would be a good idea or we could open up a dirt bike track. I really don't know which sounds like a better idea but it is a decision me and Jake have to make together." I stood there and all I could do was stare at my girl she must have thought about this long and hard because they were both things that La Push could use and would benefit the reservation big time. When I finally stopped staring at my bells I smiled and leaned down and gave her a kiss just to show her how much I loved and that I would support her in witch ever path she chose.

"I really don't know what I want to do dad but I like the dirt bike track because then maybe I could have a shop to work on cars and bikes there we would get free labor for the bikes if they broke down but Bells how would we get the money for the track and the shop? I think we need to think we need to talk more about this when we get home Bells." The more I thought about it the more I loved the idea but I was also worried about how much money it would take to start two businesses and how much it would cost us to maintain them.

"Well it looks like you two have a pretty good idea on what you guys want to do after high school considering you guys have to stay with the pack since you are its alphas. Bella can you please excuse me and Jake I want to talk to him about something in private if that is ok with you." I hope I can see if I can get my mother's ring from him tonight, so I can get it reside to fit bells and any of the diamonds replaced if they need to be since it was a hand-me down from generations of the black family, in time for graduation when I plan on proposing to her.

**I need your help know where should I have Jake propose to Bella please give me your ideas I have a case of writers block, also tell me what you think of the story and where it is going and you could give me ideas because you never know if I can incorporate them into future chapters. I also wanted to let you know that I might not be able to post a new chapter later next week because I have relatives coming to visit and I can't be on my laptop when they are here so wish me luck and don't forget to review review and review. **

**-roxy1148 **


	13. proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did I would be Stephanie Meyer**

1 ½ days later

Bella's pov

After Jake and I got home we went straight to bed because we were so tired from our run and patrols that we had run earlier in the week that we were almost dead on our feet. The next day was Saturday so we just sat around my house until Jake said he had to go check on something and that he would be back that night.

It was 5 pm and Jake said that he was taking me out for dinner and not to worry about Billy or Charlie and that he had made sure that they would have pizza delivered to his house so that they wouldn't starve to night. Since they both didn't know how to cook anything that was the least bit edible. So I got ready wondering what Jake was up to and what it would mean for our relationship. I put on a nice red dress that hugged my curves and made my boobs look great and even bigger than they really were. I had picked out a pair of strappy black heals and walked out to the living room where I knew Jake was waiting for me.

"Are you ready" Jake asked me as I walked in to the room.

"Ya I just need to get my purse." I quickly said but Jake Just smiled and raised his hand and held out my purse and house keys with a smile on his face. I gave him a light peck on his lips.

"Thank you, I don't know what would do without you." As we walked out of the house I noticed that Jake was wearing a button up shirt with some slacks. He opened up the car door for me before he went over to the driver's side and got in himself. "Where are we going tonight anyway Jake? You know I don't like surprises."

"Yes I do know that Bells and be patient we will get there soon enough. I know you will love it though so no complaining about it." I huffed and leaned back in the seat,

"Fine but if I don't you have to give me a massage when we get back deal?" I knew that he would agree and I couldn't help but smile. Before I knew it we were headed to first beach which was reserved for people who lived on the rez. When he stopped the car he got out and came over to my side to help me out. I looked down the beach and saw flower petals creating a walk way to a table in the middle of the beach that had been set up by a large fire in one of the may fire pits on the beach. I looked at Jake and said "Did you do all of this?"

"Ya, with a little help from the pack. Actually no, a lot of help from the pack. They set up everything and remind me to thank them at the pack meeting tomorrow morning." Jake pulled out my chair before he pulled the tin lids off of the plates to revile perfectly cooked stakes with baked potatoes and mixed vegetables. He sat down and we started to eat. When we were done he picked up the plates and put the plates on a cart, that I hadn't realized was there when we were eating and put down another plate with a lid on it. He lifted the lid off to revile a slice of cake that we shared. When we were finally full he asked me to take a walk down the beach with him. We walked hand in hand I held my shoes in my left hand and we walked to our spot. Jake helped me sit on the drift wood log and we watched the sun set. I leaned against his chest and said "Jake this is beautiful I cannot believe you did all of this for me."

"It's only the best for my Bells. Also I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok what is it?" I turned to face him

"Bells you are the love of my life, the one who could see me when no one else could, the one who holds the key to my heart he slid from behind me and on to the ground he was on one knee. He pulled out a black box. He opened it up and inside there was a ring with a large white diamond surrounded by smaller chocolate diamonds set in a silver band. "You are the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one who I want to be the mother of my children, will you Isabella Marie Swan marry me?" He looked up at me with hope and love in his eyes. I had lost my voice I couldn't believe it he wanted to spend forever with me. I was just a plain girl who lived in a small town. Ya, I turned into a wolf I wanted to. So I guess I'm not that plain or normal for that matter. I realized that Jake was still waiting for an answer. I smiled " Yes, yes, a million times yes. But Jake what are we going to tell are family's. oh and even better then that the pack?"

"Bells calm down are dads and the pack already knows I asked your father before today. My dad gave me the ring since it was my moms and the pack helped me set up this whole thing tonight. Also graduation is tomorrow so she is coming here right?"

"Ya, she is getting in tonight Charlie should have picked her up from the airport an hour ago so she should be at my place with him right now, why?"

"We could go to your place and tell her right now if you want?" I thought for a moment and knowing my mom the sooner we told her the better.

"Ok let's go tell her so she won't think that you are kidnaping me since I told Charlie that I would be home at 10. Oh and Jake shouldn't we clean up before we go?"

"No, the pack is going to be cleaning it up for us they have been waiting for 10 minutes so they can get home before their parents or imprints start to worry about them."

"Ok then let's go." I got up and gave Jake kiss on the lips and took his hand. We got in the car and headed to my house to face my mother who was against teen marriage. I was also scarred because she hadn't seen me since before I first phased and I didn't know now she would react to Jake but I guess I will find out soon enough.

**Ok one more chapter down I will post another chapter again soon sorry for the long wait I didn't have time to write when my family was here and then I had writers block so I hope you guys loved this chapter and the cliff hanger I know I am evil but I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible but it will come I promise. **

**-roxy1148 **


	14. telling Renne

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters as much as I wish I did I am glad I don't.**

**AN: before I get to the story I just wanted to tell you guys how sorry I am for not putting up a new chapter soon I have been dealing with a lot of family things and life has been very busy for me. So forgive me please I will be better and try not to let life get away from me please if I ever go longer than 2 weeks start sending me messages to get my attention. I will stop making myself angry for not putting up the chapter sooner. So without further ado I give you the next chapter.**

Jake drove from first beach back to my house. I looked down at my right hand and smiled at the ring Jake had just given me. I couldn't believe that I was engaged to Jake. I knew that someday I would be but I didn't expect it to be this soon. Oh well, I wouldn't have it any other way. We pulled up to my house and Jake got out opened my door. I took his hand and we walked inside. The first thing I noticed was that my parents were sitting in the living room watching what seemed to be an old home movie from when they were still together. I walked in to the room with Jake by my side. "Hey, I'm home, what are you watching?"

"Bella!" my mom got up and came to give me a hug. "Who is this Bella?"

"This is Jake my boyfriend I have been telling you about him since the beginning of the school year." I told her hoping she would remember him from all the emails I had sent her telling her how much I loved him and couldn't wait for her to meet him.

"Oh ya I remember now. Your Billy Blacks son aren't you?" yes, she did remember him from the emails. Let's hope she likes him enough to not make me break up with him because I couldn't do that. This was more than some high school crush we were sole mates and the imprints proved that. I watched Jake and my mom talk and it seemed like they were getting along. I guess the sooner the better so if she is mad she might be able to get over it in time for the wedding.

"Mom, Dad, Jake and I have something to tell you," when I said this Charlie's head popped up and he smiled like he knew what was going on. Which he probably did because even though Jake and my dad were on good terms didn't mean Jake wanted to take that chance with Charlie. My mom on the other hand didn't. She immediately went to the first thing that popped into her head.

"Are you pregnant?" my mom asked obviously hoping for the answer to be no.

"No, mom I am definitely not pregnant. Jake just proposed tonight I think we are going to wait a while before we have kids."

"Oh my god let me see the ring." I held out my hand to show her my ring.

"It's beautiful. I am so happy for you guys. Bella even though getting married young didn't work out for me doesn't mean it won't for you. I have a feeling that it will work out for you. Just know that I will be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks mom and it was his mother's before she died." I was so happy that she was supporting me in this.

1 hour later

When we had talked about anything and everything pertaining to the wedding. We decided I would move in with Jake until we could get a place of our own. We said good night to my parents we decided we were going to stay here tonight and went upstairs to my room. When we got up stairs I went to sit on the bed to take off the heals that I was wearing. When I was done Jake came over and started to kiss me on the lips I kissed him back. When we were done I said "what was that for?"

"I Just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss and changed into one of his shirts that I stole from him and fell asleep in his arms.


	15. learning

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

**Jacob's pov**

I woke up to find my Bells gone. The first thing that went through my head was where could she have gone? Then I smelt food cooking and the smell coming up the stairs into the bedroom. I walked down stairs to find Bella standing by the stove in one of my old shirts cooking pancakes. I smiled and walked behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck and when I did that she tiled her head giving me better access. She mooned in pleaser. When I lifted up my head she turned around in my arms she the proceeded to kiss me on the lips. She pulled away and said "good morning sleepyhead. Are you hungry?"

"Bells when have you ever known me to turn down food?"

"Ok then let's eat then go for a run and maybe we could go to the beach later and we could invite the pack. We haven't done anything fun lately with them and with graduation coming up tomorrow then the wedding in a month we should do something with them before they think we have forgotten them." We sat down to eat and when we were done I took the plates to the sink. I started to fill up the sink with water. Bells came up beside me and asked "what do you think you are doing?"

"Well I was thinking that I was going to was and you were going to dry."

"Ok then. Have you thought about who you want as your best man and your groomsmen?"

"Ya, I was thinking of asking Embry. Do you know who you are going to pick as your maid of honor?"

"I was actually thinking of Leah we have gotten really close and then I was thinking of Angela, Jessica, and Emily for my bridesmaids. Also maybe Claire could be the flower girl?"

"I think Leah would be a good choose and Claire being the flower girl would mean a lot to Quill. Go get ready I will finish here and then meet you up there." I kissed her on the forehead and went back to washing and drying the last of the dishes. I heard the shower turn and her get in. When I finished the dishes I put them away and headed upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pair of old shorts and went into the kitchen to get a drink. A few minutes later Bella came down in a sports bra and shorts. "You ready for are run?"

"Yep lets go." We walked outside and into the forest. We phased and started running to the cliffs by the beach. "_Jake do you know who owns this land?"_

"_**Ya me and my dad own it because it has been in the family for generations. What are you thinking Bells?"**_

"_Well I was thinking that this would be a great place to build a house because the pack can come and go as they please with no one worrying about being seen. It's beautiful look at the sunrise. I wish we had the money to build it oh well maybe after you get your shop up and running we could have the money to build it."_

"_**Ok I promise you that one day you will have that house on the cliffs we can build it and design it however you want."**_ I looked out over the cliff and decided that I wanted to raise our kids here in la push and on the cliffs. _**"Do you still want to go cliff diving it's still only about 10 so let's go home and let the pack rest. Paul just got off patrol an hour ago so let's let them sleep for a little bit longer we can call them and they can bring the rest of the imprints as well we can make it a bonfire."**_

"_hum I like that idea and do you smell that?" _I sniffed the air and as I did the smell of leech hit my nose. How could I not have smelled that before we were no were near the treaty line and the trail couldn't have been more than 5 minutes old. I guess the bonfire would have to wait as I howled for the rest of the pack we were going to get the red haired leech once and for all.

**Please read and review I love seeing all of the reviews you guys write. Any and all reviews are helpful and appreciated. I also wanted to thank all of you guys that have put this as one of your favorite story or story alert. I will post the next chapter by next week. ** __


	16. moving on

**Disclaimer: Do not sue me for using the Twilight characters I am not SM so I do not own Twilight**

Bella's POV

I smelt something that was so sweet that it burned my nose. I looked at Jake because I didn't know what that smell was.

"Bella we have to go. The smell that you smell is a vampire and to be more specific it is the redhead. She has been at the borders of La Push she has been dancing by them for months. We chased her all the way to Canada the night before you first phased. She hadn't come back so I thought that we had finally gotten rid of her but apparently not. We have to phase and get her but we don't know what she is after."

"Okay, Jake but one thing before we phase; her name is Victoria and I know what she is after. She is after me. Edward killed her mate and she wants to kill me because of it. Let's get her before she escapes again."

With that I went in to the woods and phased. When I did I could tell that the rest of the pack was running after her. Jake and I ran as fast as we could to catch up to them. When we did we took the lead. Jake jumped at her but she jumped up and across the river into the Cullen's territory. We knew that if she went over there that we couldn't follow onto their territory. Then I saw Jasper run after her and jump at her but she jumped out of his grasp. She then jumped onto our land once more. We took off after her.

Leah jumped and amazingly was able to get her jaws on Victoria's leg. She pulled her down. I ran beside her and grabbed the leech's arm and tore it off. I felt Jake and someone else phase out to start a fire to burn her but as soon the arm left my mouth it disintegrated into ash. I took no notice and prepared to rip of her head. Before I did she looked at me and spoke.

"They are going to come after you. You are in danger. They will come to kill you and your pack of mutts. When they don't hear back from me they will come track you down."

She couldn't speak any more after that because I ripped off her head. Again, before I could throw it into the fire it disintegrated in midair. While the rest of the pack finished her off, Jake came over to me and asked "How did you do that?" I looked at him wondering what he meant.

"I don't know what you are taking about Jake. I just tore her apart like you taught me."

"How did you block your thoughts and how did you make her disintegrate in midair? I was ready to catch the pieces and before they got to me, they were ash."

"What do you mean? I never blocked my thoughts. I could still hear you and the rest of the Pack. And I don't know how she turned to ash before you caught the pieces. Let's just leave that to find out later. We now have a great reason to have a bonfire. We killed Victoria and the rez is safe. No one got hurt let's be together and not think about that right now we can think about that later and check the legends in the morning ok?"

"That sounds like a great plan and we should also talk to my dad to see if he knows anything about what just happened."

He grabbed my hand and led us to the beach.

As we got to the beach we saw the big bonfire surrounded by a big group of people sitting on driftwood benches. As we got closer we could see that it was the rest of the Pack, their imprints, and our parents. I felt a big smile come on my face because I knew at that moment that this was where I belonged. Jake let go of my hand and went to go talk to the Pack, while I went to our families and the other imprints to tell them about the wedding. I knew they would be excited about it and that they would all want to help out with it. Of course I would say they could help since I would love to get married as soon as possible so that I could start my life with Jake.


	17. asking questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

After Jake and I told everyone about our engagement we all sat down and ate a dinner around the big bon fire. Since we were able to finally able to catch Victoria Billy told the tribes legends to us. Even though most of the people sitting around the bon fire knew the stories were true we tried to keep a low profile since a large number of people living on the rez didn't know they were true. I looked around the bon fire at the rest of the pack. It was amazing how the pack that was running after a vampire just an hour ago was now siting so calmly with their imprints. "What are you thinking about?" Jake asked me quietly.

"I'm thinking about how at ease the pack seems right now." I replied.

Jake chuckled then said "I know that's just how we always have been. It also helps that we have all found our mates which puts our inner wolf at ease." I smiled and placed a kiss on jakes lips. He kissed me back. I ended the kiss and relaxed back into his arms so I was sitting with my back to his chest. After Billy finished the story of the third wife I knew I had to ask the elders if they knew anything about the wolves having any power besides the strength, speed, and the ability to turn in to a wolf. Since it was getting late the pack members and their families were all leaving the bon fire slowly. I knew this would be one of my only chances to ask the elders about it. I got out jakes arms. "I will be right back I just have to ask Billy something."

Jake nodded his head and said "ok, see you at home." He gave me a kiss and then walked over to the rest of the pack that was still sitting around the fire. I walked over to Billy and asked if I could talk to him privately about something. He said ok and I pushed him over to were the cars were parked. "Billy have you ever heard of any wolves having any extra powers?"

"Yes, I have it is a very old legend of a wolf who was able to kill a vampire by just touching them if she wanted to but there is no description of how exactly she killed them."

I listened to him talk and then I asked "what was her name?"

"No one knows her real name all I know is that she was the great great grandmother of Marie swan." As soon as he said my grandmothers name I knew that this disintegration thing that I did was inherited.

"Thank you Billy that helped a lot now I have to get back to Jake he is probably starting to worry about me." I said while still processing what I had just learned.

"It was my pleasure Bella." I gave Billy a hug then ran into the forest to phase and run home to my fiancé. I smiled at the thought of being jakes wife and starting our lives together. Once I got to Jakes I phased back and went inside to find Jake. I found him sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, baby. Can we talk?" I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Ya, what about?" Jake asked

"About what happened when we killed Victoria earlier today. I talked to your dad and asked him about it. He told me he only ever heard of one other time where a wolf has had an extra power. The wolf was one of my ancestors." I watched him as he processed the information I had just told him.

"Well ok is there anything else that he knew about her?" he asked

"He only knows she was Maries great great grandmother. No on even knows her name. Also right before I tore off Victoria's head she said something about someone coming after me or us. Do you know anyone who might want to come after us?' I was worried that Victoria had said something about someone coming to basically kill us.

"Cullen" Jake said with distaste

"Why would Edward come after us?" Just as I said that I realized he might come after us because we are wolves or that we are together. Even though he left me I could see him coming back thinking he could have me back just because he could. "You know what don't answer that I can see him doing something like that. We will just have to keep an eye on the borders."

"That's all we can do. I would say we could try and get in contact with the Cullen's to see if he is with him or if they at least know where he is." I thought about what Jake was saying and it made sense.

"Ok I will call Alice in the morning since she is the one who will most likely have the answers we are looking for. Let's leave the rest of this conversation for the morning once we have gotten some sleep ok?" I said knowing we had to have a pack meeting tomorrow to so we could discuss the patrol schedule and other important details.

"Yes let's go to bed" he said with a smile on his face as we walked back into our room.


End file.
